Dusk (game)
''Dusk ''is an action-adventure video game centered around the second hero to take the mantle of Dusk. It was developed and produced by Revelation Heroes Entertainment exclusively for the Nexus after being announced at the Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017. It is also the first entry in the Vigilante Trilogy, which is itself the begining of a superhero series. Gameplay The gameplay of Dusk encompasses four main sections: Physical Combat, Stealth, Investigations and Social Events. Most of these occur within the games open world, which the player can explore at their leisure for secets and side-objectives. Throughout all of these segments, Dusk is able to use a variety of homemade gadgets and tools including the grappling hook, razor discs, smoke pellets, and less convential tools like the destabiliser charges, which quietly break certain walls, stun bolts and the freeze ray. In Combat, Dusk ''uses a modified version of the Freeflow system. Dusk can strike, counter and dodge to build up a combo meter. When certain milestones are met, Dusk can unleash special finishing moves to quickly dispatch foes. Various foes require different tactics, such as shielded enemies who are immune to a basic assault. Combat in Dusk is much faster than in other games using a similar system, requiring quick thinking and situational awareness from the player. Stealth is Dusks main approach to most situations involving firearms. By manuevering quickly and using the environment to her advantage, Dusk can take out her enemies individually or, in some scenarios, sneak past them entirely. There are also investigation sections where Dusk uses her forensic knowledge and technology to analyse crime scenes. These sections are designed similarly to those of ''L.A Noire, with Dusk searching for clues and, in some cases, interviewing witnesses or suspects. Players will also have control over Sara Sinclair without her mask on, as she must attend parties and socalise, choose what the R&D department researches next, make investments, and sometimes chase leads. While her company is doing fine on its own, in order to fund her escapades Sara needs to be making excess profits. And her parties aren't just for fun, Sara can cultivate relationships which can be used for both her day and night activities, such as convincing the police commisioner that maybe having an extra pair of hands isn't so bad after all. The player will also have to put money into renovating her hideout from a dingy basement to a full blown lair, with all the proper equipment required. Plot ''This is only a summary. For the full plot summary, please go here. '' Side Stories Characters Allies *Old Dusk - The original Dusk, Sara's idol, appears throughout the game, usually attempting to dissuade Sara from following his path while also offering useful tips. *Dawn/Chief Ruth Tremellen - The first person to take the mantle of Dawn, Ruth was the original Dusks first sidekick and the present Chief of Police. *Alice Villains *Jackal - The original Dusks arch-nemesis has returned to take down his succesor. *Scarlet Fox - Jackals 'groupie'. *Wicker *Strakh *Plague Doctor *Letzer Soldat - A German Super-Soldier *Antonio Moretti - Head of the local crime family *The Janitor *Beast *Red Queen *Cottontail - A thief *Mad Dog Reilly Other Trivia *Dusk is inspired by Batman. In turn, the gameplay itself takes inspiration from the ''Arkham ''series. *''Strakh ''is Russian for Fear. Category:RHE Category:RHE Games Category:Nexus Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Games Category:Original Games